Yugioh NS 2 Just Beggining
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: The Beggining


Yugioh NS 2

Turn 1. Council In The Dark

The terror which lasted a whole year of school finially ended but at the same time beggan an even darker chapter. A single dim candle light. The only visable thing inside the bleak darkness. Single footsteps could be heard echoing down the creepy halls. Within seconds a second candle lit in a flash. Three figures desended in front of the candles with there apperance four more candle lights lit. Followed by two more. ''Phase one went according to plan''a weakened voice spoke out. Staggering he stumbled onto a long throne. From the darkness Deven, John and Gloria appeared still cloaked in there dark robes. ''When does the next game beggin?''Gloria asked in a childish tone.

Weakly Devak fell into the chair. ''Phase two will be much more difficult''he spoke quietly. ''His reveal took this much energy from him which means the sickness has gotten stronger than we thought''John stated. Ignoring this statement Devak looked up. His eyes hollow and full of undying drive. ''We must find her''Devake stated behind him the uncosious bodies of both Candice and Quinn appearing. Levitating in the air motionless. With the appearance of Candice the dark crooked smile of Gloria appeared. Masking her entire face. ''So the next step?''John asked. '' The place we just left was the current present timeline where Candice existed''Devak began to explain. ''Quinn came from the past and the third comes from the future so that is where we must travel''Devak paused turning his attention to Deven.

''Where you invited the others''he stated sternly. ''I am a sucker for the dramatic''Deven quickly responded. ''Was not your decision to make pawn''John quickly snapped back. ''Little is known about the third fusion princess''Devak spoke. ''Besides of course where here origins are is that not right Mr. Hirameshi''Deven interupted. ''Speaking of Hirameshi's where is Trent at i was told he would be ready for phase two''Deven continued his tone quickly becoming more agresive. Devak clossed his eyes and leanded back into the chair. ''Trent will be here when his time to be called up and no sooner''Devak spoke calmly. ''He is the ace in the hole for phase two''he continued.

''You mean to deal with Markes in case what happened to Hera happens to Markes''Deven responded. ''On the topic of that what the hell was that?''Deven asked. Slowwly Devak oppened his agged eyes. The look of sickness being shown in them. ''Dueling Instinct''he stated. Taking a deep breath once again he clossed his eyes. ''The three fusion princess have tons of powers some i dont even know when Vash left us he beseached all his powers in them''Devak began. ''From the information i have gathered from my journeys i have learned that a fusion princess can lend there powers to one chosen person there Guardian''once again Devak paused his sentence taking a long breath.

''Someone they trust and someone deep down in there hearts they know will protect them '' ''Like a shield and sword there powers will connect and create a strong power''Devak continued. ''So if i got this right then Candice chose Hera''Gloria spoke out still not taking her eyes off Candice's body. ''Thats correct plus of course the connection and birth right of young Hera Yuki'' ''It is no secret he will be an immediate threat to our plans''Devak spoke once again giving a stern look to Deven. ''Yeah and someone threw a wrench into the plan''John snapped answering for Devak. Arrogantly Deven began to chuckle. Knowing all to we'll they were refrencing him.

''I am sorry i would rather destroy my enemies then trap them and run away''Deven spoke a cruel smile appearing after his responce. Seiged by anger. John quickly turned facing Deven. ''Besides i am not the one who lost to one of them''Deven replied. Finially with the conflict Gloria's attention turned from Candice to Deven and John. ''He is right Johnny'' ''No one else lost a duel except you''she teased. ''I grow stronger from every victory i claim and once i find that Vampire again i will once and for all put the stake in his heart but first i will endulge myself in torturing his oh so precious Quinn as i was promised''Deven stated turning his eyes to Quinn's motionless body.

''First her mind will collapse'' ''Then i will shatter her spirit and finially in front of her i will destroy the one she cares the most about''Deven said his voice becoming cruel. From his feet the phantom force flowing. ''I WILL SHOW HER A NEW KIND OF HELL NEVER IMAGINED!''Deven screamed. Feeling uneasy John slowwly took a step back. ''Did someone say hell?''a childs voice spoke out. With this voice the eyes of Devak quickly shot open as he stood up and turned. Seconds after everyone else quickly turned to the direction of behind the throne. Again coming from the darkness. The sound of footsteps could be heard inching closser and closser to them.

''Your awake...''Devak said weakly flinching with every footstep. ''No way''Gloria replied for the first time a sound of horror in her tone. John and Deven looked on as a small shadow walked out from the darkness. Standing next to Devak. He looked to be the age of sixteen or seventeen. His hair dark black like the collor of the darkness all around him. Wavy with strands of purple in the middle and some in the back. His gaze primal. Like looking into the alluring eyes of a cobra. ''Prince Naro''Devak spoke weakly. Not responding the boy just continued to look at Deven and John. ''I see alot of darkness in you both''he spoke again. ''But who is more darker?''he asked.

''Devak i am sick of resting''he said finially turning his attention to Devak. ''I wanna hunt''he replied. ''Now, now Naro you know we cannot risk you going into the world just yet''Devak reluctantlly argued. ''As the vessel of the mighty Vash The Fusion Overlord you and only you have obtained all his powers and ...'' ''Blah blah blah''Naro interupted annoyed. ''All you do is talk old man''Naro snapped. From his open palm a black ora beggan to wonder around the darkness causing a cold chill to pass everyone. Evilvy Naro laughed with his laugh a blast of strong wind passed pushing everyone feet back.

Without control of his body. The strong wind lifted and threw Devak across the room and into a wall. ''Did you hear his back?'' ''The sound of his old bones snapping?'' ''THAT WILL BE MY MELODY HOW THEY WILL REMEMBER ME!''Naro screamed throwing both hands into the air. The wind around him becoming stronger and stronger All the lights from the candle quickly going out and only leaving darkness for everyone. Deven and John faught to keep there feets on the ground. With every second that passed the stronger the wind would become. Like a shield around Deven The Phantom Force appearing as he turned and watched Johns body getting shot back.

From in the darkness the purple eyes looking back at Deven as if challenging him. ''Okay i am borred''Naros voice spoke. Then within seconds the wind vanished. His footsteps could be heard echoing from the darkness making there leave. Devak weakly grassped the wall trying to get to his feet. Around Deven The Phantom Force shattering like glass. ''I like him''Gloria replied levitating in the air. {So thats him}Deven thought to himself. ''We cannot wait no more''Devaks weak voice spoke out. Slowwly litting up every candle once again. ''Prince Naro is becoming impatiant''he said getting to the final candle.

There were yellow eyes in there: the sort of eyes they had always imagined but never actually seen down in the basement. Some animal, maybe a housecat in front of them but no instead it was the primal gaze of the weakened Devak. A cold stare of absouloute and strictness. Seeing this Deven, Gloria and John all knew the warings had ended. It was buisness time. ''I dont think i have to explain what will happen if there is one more defeat do i?''Devak spoke looking at John. ''Defeat means failure and i promise you Prince Naro will not deal with failure''he said sternly.

"Failure cannot be doubled?" Devak replied his animal orange eyes widening. ''Anything last minuit things we should know?''Deven asked. ''Yes there is''Devak said at last lighting the last candle. It shines arraying of his old face. Showing the wrinkles and ageing. ''You will be going to the town of Domax City'' ''A town plauged by darkness and emptiness'' Devak spoke. ''There you will find her but be warned she will be hidding and your second warning she will be very dangerous'' ''So i ask you to put your diffrence asside and work as a team''Devak warned. ''With as little distraction as possible bring her back here and we can beggin the revival of Vash The Fusion Overlord''he ended.

Without another word spoken. Deven, John and Gloria slowwly sunk into the floor. ''Yes my children hunt and bring her home''Devak said quickly turning. Anyalizing the unconsious bodies of Candice and Quinn. ''The mother of dragons...'' ''The Black Dahlia'' he said turning to Candice. ''And the Fallen Angel''he finially said turning to his right. An open spot. On the ground what looked to be a single black feather. ''What is it Kuriboh''Hera asked on his face sweat could be visably seen. He started walking in a certain direction feeling like he was only walking in a complete circle.

Everything around him in ruins. Destroyed buildings. Abandoned cars. Streets full of glass and debris. Scenes of a zombie appocalpse. Not a soul miles away. Hera stopped on his shoulder Masked Kuriboh apperaing. ''You said go right that will be the last time your my gps''Hera said wipping the sweat from his forehead. Tied around his pants was his sliffer jacket. Above him the unbearing sun pressing a unrelenting sun beam on him. {Where could they be}Hera thought to himself sitting his tired body on a curb. ''For that matter where is anyone?''Hera asked. '' It was my understanding going into that portal we be going to the same place but we got seperated''he said to himself in dying need of a conversation.

''I AM GOING CRAZY!''he screamed at the top of his lungs. Feeling the endless amount of sadness and defeat taking over him. Just then like all other times the image of Candice smiling face appeared inn his head causing him to immediatly burst up. Being taken over by a new energy. ''I cant give up''he replied to himself. ''She is counting on me''he said standing up. Fist clenched he looked up at the bright sun. Unknowing to him a mennacing shadow had appeared behind him. Been following him quietly from the beggining. ''Are you ready Masked Kuriboh?''Hera asked lifting up his bag and placing around his shoulder unknowing the danger behind him.


End file.
